


I Read Tomatosoupful's  "Warmth"

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Something out of the ordinary for me. It's a plagiarized poem. Yep.Tomatosoupful is writing a wonderful story called “Warmth.” This poem is from that story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tomatosoupful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatosoupful/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867632) by [Tomatosoupful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatosoupful/pseuds/Tomatosoupful). 



> I love poetry. In theory, anyway. In practice, not so much. My mind wanders, I get bored, and nothing gets accomplished. I can't divide ideas into stanzas. So after wasted hours I just quit.
> 
> In the latest chapter of Warmth (Chapter 8), Tomatosoupful had a poem that wove all through the chapter. It set my brain on fire (I know. Something nonviolent. Try to breathe.). I thought it was absolutely beautiful.
> 
> So what I did was I went through her story, copied each poetry bit and put it in a Word document all together, and then played around with it, pretending I knew what I was doing. It kept me occupied for several hours over the course of two days when I really should have been doing something else. Probably. But I just couldn't set it down.
> 
> Because everything was already there and all the work was done, I didn't have to invent anything. I just adjusted the patterns a little, changed the word order and word choice to something that felt archaic to me. Fun, pointless stuff. I sat in my lair and tried to conjure up the most unused word I could think of that would fit that set of syllables and give it an overly melodramatic feel. I basically messed up what she wrote, stuck a dead, black flower on it, and said, “Ta-DA!”
> 
> Once I finished, I was simply pleased to have had my first positive encounter with poetry (Not writing it, you understand. I simply rephrased what was already there. Hence the plagiarism note.), and I tucked it away in a folder with no intention of posting it, since I was worried that might be rude somehow. Like taking a picture someone else had drawn, then scribbling on it, and then saying, “Look what I did”... Then a friend nudged me, told me that I should share my fan poetry of fan poetry of a fanfic. I did, and Tomatosoupful graciously gave me permission to post this as a thing so more people can see it.
> 
> My hope is that if you see this you'll head over to “Warmth” because it's seriously amazing. I love the boat thing. If you're reading it you'll know what I'm talking about. It's a description of the Force, and it's stunning. Baby Obi-Wan is... so damn perfect...
> 
> And now that the Author Note is longer than the work itself, I'll leave you to candlelit reading.

 

 

  
Far away, long ago

To find his way a boy left home.

 

 

His cries lost to a storm of sand and dust

By his mother warmed in a bond of trust

Her tears joined his as they braved the hurt

Rain falls even in hope-fled desert

      Far away, long ago.

 

 

He witnessed the wrath of a hurricane

He trembled, touched anew by slavers' chain

Old torment stilled by precious heartbeat

Newly freed child, the dance of his feet

      Far away, long ago.

 

 

      “Calm, my child, please trust me, just wait.”

      “I can't, oh Master, don't cry.”

      “Yourself you will harm with this hate—”

      “They're slavers, Master. Must die.”

 

 

Warmth freely given by those he held dear

Siren Summer's song, ignored he her sneer

From Winter's wounds he thought he must hide

No more enough, those loved thrown aside

      Far away, long ago.

 

 

Far away, long ago—

Simply a boy who lost his road.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yes. That happened. All I can say is, major thanks, Tomatosoupful, for not throwing me out when I crashed the party. You have been very kind about this whole mess. May your stories receive many hits, countless kudos, and better fan offerings than the one I offered up here. *sweeping bow*


End file.
